Optimus Prime (Earth-30)/Timeline 1
Optimus Prime is a Cybertronian from the planet Cybertron in Transformers: Protectors of Allspark who wields the Matrix of Leadership. He is the Timeline 1 counterpart of the canon Optimus. Apperaence He has his Beast Hunters appearance, but his colors match the color palette of Cyberverse. He is much slimmer.Like his second Robots In Disguise appearance, the tailpipes are longer. His shoulders are bigger and he now has one shard on each of his shoulders and legs. His arms are thicker and the Matrix is more visisble inside his chest. Personality When Optimus was originally known as Orion Pax, who was very timid and constantly doubted himself at times. Despite this, Orion proved himself to be a capable leader countless times. When Optimus returned to his original form briefly on Earth, he maintained much of the same idealistic traits as he did before his transformation into a Prime. However, one thing Orion continued to possess was his sense of right and wrong. This led Orion to discover Megatron's plan to use his research for evil and to destroy the peaceful Autobots, who Megatron claimed were evil. Unfortunately, Orion's senses of goodness and honor also made him easily manipulated, as seen by his dedication toward assisting Megatron beforehand. Above all, Orion knew his place was with the Autobots and not with the Decepticons. As Optimus Prime, he is a very stern and serious leader, not taking jokes, and as Bumblebee described, never crying out or losing his cool. But when Optimus does lose his cool, it is due to the Decepticons who irritate him the most. This was shown when Starscream had stolen the three Omega Lock from the Autobot base, which left Optimus to rage towards the sky when Starscream escaped with the keys. Optimus is shown to not be the party type either, but he would attend little ceremonies. It is currently unknown if Optimus can dance or likes to listen to music like Jazz, and Bumblebee can. Optimus can also be at the same time a very caring bot, making sacrifices to ensure the safety of the team and their human allies, even he would go as far as to sacrifice himself to save them, Earth, and Cybertron. Optimus also has a strong sense of honor and loyalty. However, Optimus has been shown willing enough to leave his code of honor and resort to Decepticon tactics in order to stop Megatron. The tasks of protecting humans and stopping the Decepticons simultaneously should have brought him to his knees, however he did not give up. Optimus would even risk his spark to change a decepticon to side with the Autobots, including Dartroot and Breakdown. Powers and Abilities Optimus has proved to be great leader It's evident that Prime is smart in some respects, possessing an above average intelligence. Optimus has a good memory. He is perfectly capable of remembering and writing down entire books if he ever had to.He also has enhanced strength. Optimus can jump several times his own height, at least seven stories up, in a single bound. Optimus has high durability, being almost fire and laser-proof Prime has big high speeds with amazing agility. Weaknesses Although Optimus's armor allows him to feel little to no physical pain, he seems to be vulnerable to energy attacks, as well as intense heat. Prime can get tired after using up most of his energy. History Relationships Family Friends *Bumblebee:He and bee are best friends during Great Wars Love Interests * Elita One Enemies Appearances *An Unexpected Changes *Duped Trivia *Unlike his canon equivalent he can't fly Gallery Category:Autobot Leaders Category:Males Category:Transformers: Protectors of the Allspark Category:Enhanced Strength Bots Category:Enhanced Durability Bots Category:Red Bots Category:Autobots Category:Enhanced Speed Bots Category:Blue Bots